1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to conducting wellbore operations using a perforating system having radial shaped charges. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to perforating a wellbore with a radial shaped charge and perforating.
2. Description of Prior Art
Perforating systems are used for the purpose, among others, of making hydraulic communication passages, called perforations, in wellbores drilled through earth formations so that predetermined zones of the earth formations can be hydraulically connected to the wellbore. Perforations are needed because wellbores are typically lined with a string of casing and cement is generally pumped into the annular space between the wellbore wall and the casing. Reasons for cementing the casing against the wellbore wall includes retaining the casing in the wellbore and hydraulically isolating various earth formations penetrated by the wellbores. Sometimes an inner casing string is included that is circumscribed by the casing. Without the perforations oil/gas from the formation surrounding the wellbore cannot make its way to production tubing inserted into the wellbore within the casing.
Perforating systems typically include one or more perforating guns connected together in series to form a perforating gun string, which can sometimes surpass a thousand feet of perforating length. The gun strings are usually lowered into a wellbore on a wireline or tubing, where the individual perforating guns are generally coupled together by connector subs. Included with the perforating gun are shaped charges that typically include a housing, a liner, and a quantity of high explosive inserted between the liner and the housing. When the high explosive is detonated, the force of the detonation collapses the liner and ejects it from one end of the charge at very high velocity in a pattern called a jet that perforates the casing and the cement and creates a perforation that extends into the surrounding formation. Each shaped charge is typically attached to a detonation cord that runs axially within each of the guns. Wellbore perforating sometimes is typically followed by hydraulic fracturing in order to promote production from the surrounding formation.